As is well known to the art, electronically controlled automotive transmissions are distinguished by the fact that the flow and pressure control valves which monitor, and selectively direct, the hydraulic fluid to the various control mechanisms of the transmission are actuated by solenoids. Individual solenoids and individual valves are often conjoined as a unitary assembly. Such unitary solenoid valve assemblies are generally employed: (1) to control the main fluid pressure within the transmission, (2) to establish the shift pressure for the transmission, as well as (3) to monitor the engine torque to establish the throttle position pressure, direct fluid pressure to or from the shift control valves.
Historically, the solenoid valve assemblies have been secured to the transmission housing by a plurality of individual fastening means. The transmission housing may include a separate control housing to which the solenoids are secured. Typically, the solenoid valve assemblies have been secured by snap rings, machine screws, or the like. Such mounting devices either secure a mounting flange presented from the solenoid frame to the transmission housing or secure a separate cap member which performs the functions of enclosing the solenoid to protect it from potentially deleterious exposure to the environment while simultaneously capturing and securing it in operative position on the transmission housing.
Such arrangements are, at best, time consuming and tedious to install and require a multitude of individual parts that are easily misplaced or lost.